kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 3
"Don't you ever, ever call Rainbow Monkeys "Stupid"!" Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) is a cute slender, happy-go-lucky, 10-year-old Japanese girl who is in charge of Diversionary Tactics and is Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest and one of the only girl members alongside Numbuh 5 in her sector. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, as Numbuh 4 commented in her having virtually every model ever made. She is older than her sister Mushi Sanban. Appearance Numbuh 3's usual outfit is an over-sized green shirt, black leggings, green socks, and black and white chucks. She has long black hair with bangs. Her eyes are very thin, almost appearing closed most of the time, although she does open them wider on occasion. She has more alternative costumes than any other characters in the show. Personality Numbuh 3 is described as the "airhead" of Sector V, with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in an Asian accent, and often alludes to her being Japanese. She is optimistic, bubbly, happy go lucky, clueless, patient, corruptible, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, upon whom she harbors a crush, as seen throughout the show. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). Despite being generally good natured, she will occaisionaly have similar explosive tantrums when she is ignored or doesn't get what she wants. Like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 also has a motherly side, as shown in Operation: C.A.M.P Family * Father: Kani Sanban *Mother: Genki Sanban *Siblings: Mushi Sanban *Future Husband: Wallabee "Wally" Beetles *Crush: Amer. Other Outfits 1. Green Shirt (Main Outfit) 2. Nurse outfit 3. Pink party dress 4. Space outfit 5. Rainbow Monkey costume 6. Halloween costume 7. Pajamas 8. Party dress 9. Red and White outfit (From Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V.) 10. School play outfit 11. Three Swimsuits (Green, Purple, and Pink) 12. Investigator outfit 13. Karate Outfit 14. Pink Boxing Gloves Trivia *Her most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is her cheerfulness, which is too sweet. *Her favorite type of Rainbow Monkey is an orange one, referencing her crush on Wally, specifically his orange sweater. *Her favorite snack is popcorn, as shown in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R. and Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.. *Her codename is linked to her last name "Sanban", since san (三) means three and ban (番) means number in Japanese. *Her stuffed animals have the number 3 painted on them. *She is the 23rd person to steal Grim's scythe, even though she technically had it given to her. *The only time she got to lead a mission was Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. which resulted in her kidnapping for a majority of the mission. *She was temporarily Sector V's leader in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. *It is revealed that she is not as 'air-headed' as she leads everyone to believe, as seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., when Numbuh 1 is leaving and she asks him what they are doing in the next days, to which he replies that he won't be there, and she says "Oh, I know your leaving, silly. What do you think I am, an airhead or something?" *It is hinted Numbuh 3 to be the one to create the acronyms for the missions and weapons as seen in The Grim Adventures of the KND, when the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. has a stupid acronym and Mandy says to Numbuh 3 "What kind of acroynom is that?!", to which she replies, "Well, if you weren't in such a rush, I could've come up with a better one!". *Ironically, there is a running joke with Numbuh 3 is that, whenever ejecting from Hippy-Hop, her parachute always comes out after she's already hit the ground. Gallery Category:Operatives Category:list of Operatives Category:characters Category:females Category:heroes Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters Who Were Voiced By Lauren Tom Category:Slender Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:Rainbow Monkeys Fangirls Category:Long-haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Rainbow Monkey Fans Category:Snakes